


When

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sleep escapes him in these late hours, alone in a dark room that's never truly felt like his, what else can he do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618697) by [Magnavox_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23). 



When sleep escapes him in these late hours, alone in a dark room that's never truly felt like his, then what else can he do but stare at the muted shadows and refracted light dancing across his ceiling? A performance provided by Atlantis herself, as the soft winds caress delicate curtains and the sea tickles the ancient walls. In more ways than one he's grateful for the sounds that attest the city's freedom from the ocean's depths.

When his thoughts wander to her and what she did for them, for the city; a second chance, then it's little surprise when fragments of almost forgotten nightmares come crashing down on him with images of pain and suffering. Death; lifeless bodies encompassed by a dark and unforgiving sea. The soft rapping on his door reprieves him of those lingering cogitations now in the knowledge of another's presence.

When he find her at his door with eyes that speak of more than need but less than fear, then he safely assumes she has struggled with her own demons regarding that distant reality. Her stark green eyes regard his own, so god help him when he gives into the urge to pull her inside and into his arms. But; salvation is found once she's there as she rests her head against his heart.

When he feels more than hears her silent sob then he's sure she won't mind if he brushes his fingers into her hair to gently massage the back of her head, more assured as she wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. The wetness he feels against his warm skin cools as she raises her head to face him once more. He wipes away the stray tear before he realises what he's doing, as if their situation wasn't already odd.

When he kisses her with every pent up emotion he harbours because of her; pain, love, grief; then that's ok, because she immediately opens he mouth, kissing him back with equal fervour. He tastes her lips, salty with residual relics of her tears. Memories of her counterparts death evanescent when she presses closer, craving his warmth in an attempt to quell her troubled mind.

When she works her way along his jaw and down his neck, lightly scraping teeth over sensitive skin before soothing it with kisses, it's then that he knows he's equally lost and home. He guides them back slowly towards his bed, settling on the edge with her positioned on top of him. Quickly de-vesting her of the flimsy nightshirt, he nuzzles her breastbone, breathing in her scent as he listens to her volatile heartbeat.

When she holds him against her, fingers sweeping through his own hair, nails slightly scraping his scalp, then he can't help but grab her from behind, sliding her closer for firmer contact. He feels her hips move against him, silently asking for more before he shuffles them further onto the bed, losing his boxers in the process but never letting her go. Her touch on his stomach and chest causes a soft gasp making him wonder why it's never felt like this. He needs her more, slipping her sweats off and finally touching her.

When she takes him inside her, sheathing him, that's when he's quite sure he heard a moan. Holding her hips to steady her while she impales herself, he thrusts up to meet her, time and time again, causing her to throw her head back. He knows the intensity is surprising her as much as it is him, it shouldn't feel this good, this right.

When he touches her, feels her, that's when she's gone and he lets himself go too. He holds her shaking body as the shivers course through her and into him, a release of the pain, the past, the nightmares...

When he whispers to Elizabeth Weir he loves her, trying to express that one infallible truth, it's then he realises it was wrong, for as much as he hoped, he knows already that she can't whisper it back.


End file.
